finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse (ability)
Apocalypse is a recurring ability in the series, oftentimes being used by extremely powerful enemies, and is generally one of the strongest attacks or spells. It has come to be associated with strong magic users. Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Apocalypse is Zack's ultimate Limit Break obtained after the defeat of Genesis in Modeoheim. Zack rises into the air and creates a red magic sigil under his enemies before gathering energy in his hand. He raises it above his head, casting powerful lightning across the battlefield and causing the sigil to explode. The power of the attack varies depending on its level, and with 120 power at Level 5 it has the highest strength of all Zack's Limit Breaks: Apocalypse is a level 8 Independent Materia that boosts the chance of Genesis's portrait appearing on the Digital Mind Wave. It begins at 5x, and increases by 1x each level up to 9x. It is bought from Net Shop Shade. Apocalypse is also performed by Genesis as an enemy ability. He uses it in his final battle in the Banora Underground after his Avatar form is defeated. Genesis's version is performed opposite of Zack's; where Zack floats and casts the spell to smite those below, Genesis summons the magic sigil in a gold color above him by brandishing his sword upwards, its radiance overwhelming Zack, before he signals to have the sigil blast down prismatic magic from above. Final Fantasy VIII Apocalypse is a spell drawn from the bottom half of Ultimecia's final form. It does massive non-elemental damage, approximately twice as much as Ultima. While in the main game it is impossible to draw Apocalypse before the final battle (and therefore junction it), it is possible to junction it to stats if a hacking device is used to place a stock of it in a party member's magic inventory. However, there are occurrences where it does not raise any stats, as this spell was not meant to be available before the final battle. Apocalypse can be used via Rinoa's Angel Wing ability if she has it in stock. Casting Apocalypse in battle does affect GF compatibility in a small way. Apocalypse does not show up in Selphie's Slot. Ultimecia's final form draws the spell from her lower half and uses it in battle herself. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Apocalypse is an enemy ability used by Neukhia, which confuses all units in a small area. Vagrant Story Apocalypse is an enemy spell used by Guildenstern (final form) and Asura. It inflicts heavy Darkness based magic damage. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Apocalypse is an HP attack for Ultimecia. It starts under her and then slowly tracks the foe, and can be detonated at any time by releasing the attack button. It has a tall "pillar" of effect wherever it is detonated, however it reaches upward vertically and can be avoided by going under the glyph. It requires 40 CP to equip and costs 180 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Apocalypse is an HP attack for Ultimecia who no longer needs to remain stationary while it tracks the opponent. It requires 30 CP to equip and 130 AP to master. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Apocalypse is an HP Attack for both Ultimecia and Rinoa. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Apocalypse is Zack's EX ability which is obtained by equipping Zack with the Enhance Sword weapon or the Unlocked Strength passive skill. Apocalypse is an Aoe 6 hit Brv+HP attack. It inflicts the framed debuff Lock on all enemies making them all target Zack while Zack gains the Brv Barrier Framed Buff. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Rinoa learns Apocalypse at level 100. It deals Magic damage (10x) to all enemies. Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery VIICC Apocalypse.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Apocalypse EA.jpg|Apocalypse when used by Genesis in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Apocalypse.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFTA2 Apocalypse.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLTnS_Apocalypse.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions II. DFF Apocalypse.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFFNT Apocalypse Rinoa.png|Apocalypse used by Rinoa in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFF2015 Apocalypse.png|Apocalypse used by Ultimecia in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Apocalypse.png|Apocalypse used by Zack in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. DFFOO Apocalypse FFVIII.png|Apocalypse used by Ultimecia in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Apocalypse PS.png|Genesis's version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Apocalypse Ultimecia.png|Ultimecia's version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Apocalypse SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Apocalypse SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFRK Apocalypse Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Apocalypse G Icon.png|Icon for Apocalypse G in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVII. FFRK Apocalypse FFVIII SB Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFVIII. FFRK Apocalypse.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Apocalypse G.png|Apocalypse G in''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVII. FFRK Apocalypse FFVIII SB.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFBE Apocalypse Ability.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Apocalypse.png|Mobius Final Fantasy'' (Start-up). MFF Apocalypse 2.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy. Etymology Trivia *Apocalypse's animations start with a magic sigil. In ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', parts of the sigil contain scriptures from the final act of LOVELESS, the poem that Genesis often reads and is obsessed with. *Genesis's use of Apocalypse in ''Crisis Core alludes to the Bible: Genesis marked the creation of the world, and the Apocalypse marks its end. The methods of executing Apocalypse by Zack and Genesis are of foiling yet relevant theming, as Zack's symbolizes banishment to Hell, while Genesis's execution resembles divine punishment from the heavens. *In the German version of Final Fantasy IX, Ark's summon attack is called "Apokalypse". *In the French version of Final Fantasy IX, Vivi's black magic Doomsday is called "Apocalypse". ru:Апокалипсис (способность) Category:Recurring Limit Breaks Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities Category:Recurring enemy abilities